


Costume Required

by Asraella



Series: 13 Haunted Days [11]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Misa will not be seen in public with a manager that isn't dressed up for Halloween.
Relationships: Amane Misa & Matsuda Touta
Series: 13 Haunted Days [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978852
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Costume Required

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anonymous Tumblr prompt for Misa & Matsuda and "Don't tell me you're not dressing up for Halloween."

“Misa Misa, we have to leave in ten minutes. Are you ready? You have three interviews before lunch and an appearance at the mall this afternoon…no rush, but…” Matsuda nervously giggled through the closed door to Misa’s room.

“Don’t worry Matsu! Misa is ready to go!” With a dramatic tug, she opened the door, stretching one arm high above her head, pressing her palm to the sky. “Ta-da!”

The tea length black and green dress cut across her slender calves in gatherer ruffles, black velvet pulled across the brocade inlay of her corset, tiny skulls pressed into the fabric. Black fishnet fingerless gloves stretched up to her elbows, accentuating her long nails. Leather boots with 6 inch heels laced up her shins, clicking as she tapped her toe against the hardwood floor as she took in Matsuda. She tipped her head, the witch’s hat she wore almost falling off.

“WHAT?! Don’t tell me you’re not dressing up for Halloween!” Her eyebrows knitted over her ink-rimmed eyes. “No! This will not do. No manager of Misa’s is going out like _that_ on Halloween.”

“Wha-?” Matsuda looked at his grey suit and sighed. “Oh…”

Gripping his hand surprisingly tightly, she yanked him into her room and shoved him down on the chair in front of her vanity, popping the lid off a container labeled “Midnight Skies”. She dragged her finger through the sooty powder and gently smeared it across Matsuda’s eyelids. “Don’t worry Matsu! When Misa is done with you, you will look absolutely spooky! You’ll see.”

“If it will make you happy, but were going to be late.”

“Hush! Things don’t start until Misa gets there.” She leaned back and smiled at her work, wiping her hands on a tissue before rolling up Matsuda’s sleeve. “Now hold still while I polish your nails.”

“You’re going to what?” He forced a frightened smile. 

“Polish your nails! No witch has such boring nails, so HOLD STILL.”

He sighed dreamily at her. “Ok Misa. Turn me into a witch.”

“Yay!” Squealing with delight, she placed her glittery hat on his head. “Now if we can just get Light to join us, we can have a coven!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Check me out on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)!🖤


End file.
